The Little Gold Mermaid
by Zexy D Heart
Summary: Au fin fond de la mer se trouve le Sanctuaire Sous-Marin où vivent les Marinas, des êtres mi-hommes, mi-créatures marines vivant cachés aux yeux des humais. Cependant, l'un d'eux rêve d'évasion. Mais arrivera t-il à lutter contre lui-même ? (Yaoi!)
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Tout appartient à Masami Kurumada

**Voici une petite fic pas du tout prévue dans le long programme que j'ai établie pour Saint Seiya mais il faut dire que de regarder deux fois les trois « Petite Sirène » dans la même journée, ça peut influencer surtout que l'histoire m'a déjà effleuré l'esprit en regardant les mêmes Disney. Je sais aussi que ça fais deux fois que j'exploite le thème de la Sirène (avec celle de One Piece).**

**Petit merci à ma petite Baka27 d'avoir lu ce chapitre afin de me donner son avis et de m'avoir incité à poster juste en haussant légèrement le ton sur moi xD **

**PS : Le scénario n'est pas le même que dans le Disney (et probablement celui de l'original aussi).**

**/0\0/0\**

Chapitre 1 : Un courant fugueur.

_On raconte beaucoup de légendes sur la mer et ses mystères mais personne n'avait eu la possibilité de les voir sans y perdre la vie. Toutefois, « cette » histoire est un mythe de marin très répandu qui leur assurait des pêches miracles. Il est dit que selon la volonté du dieu Poséidon, les mers pouvaient être calmes comme déchainées et les pêches pouvaient être plus ou moins abondantes. Beaucoup de marins prétendaient qu'au fond de la mer Méditerranée se trouvait le Sanctuaire Sous-Marin, son royaume. On dit que ce lieu renferme des créatures évoquant la force, l'horreur, la colère ou la sagesse. Et pourtant, la plus importante aux yeux de Poséidon ne reflétait pas tout cela, bien au contraire. Soigneusement préservée et surveillée, l'une de toutes ces forces aquatiques combinait à elle-seule la beauté, la grâce et la quiétude. Malgré tout, elle n'en paraissait pas moins inoffensive. En effet, autour de cette merveille résonnait un chant, une mélodie macabre qui sème la mort sur son chemin. C'est dans une mélodieuse malédiction que se retrouve scellée d'elle-même la Sirène d'Or, plus connu sous le nom de la Dernière Symphonie…_

-Tu crois à ces histoires ? Décidément les marins n'ont vraiment rien d'autre à faire que de s'inventer des contes de bonnes sœurs pour poissons.

Un jeune homme se détacha de la brume qui entourait l'immense yacht sur lequel il était et s'avança vers la personne qui venait de relater ce mythe. Ses longs cheveux turquoise volaient avec le vent tandis que ses yeux de la même couleur toisaient intensément le conteur.

-Monsieur Solo, nous vous assurons que tout ceci est vrai. Il n'y a pas longtemps de cela des marins sont morts, apparemment guidés à leur perte par une créature sortie des eaux qui les avaient tous déjà condamné avant de se montrer d'une simple mélodie. Rien ni personne ne fut retrouvé, pas même un corps ou le navire.

-Alors comment sais-tu que c'est une musique qui les aurait tués, déclara le jeune garçon. Comme je le disais, ceci est un conte et rien d'autre. Sur ce, passons à autre chose.

-Détrompez-vous monsieur, le coupa le marin, j'étais moi-même sur cette embarcation quand cette chose est arrivée et je peux vous assurer que je n'ai pas rêvé. J'ai réussis à m'enfuir mais je n'oublierai jamais son allure. A première vue elle paraissait si humaine et pourtant ce n'est qu'un monstre qui a littéralement détruit mes amis et tout ce que je chérissais. Je n'ai pas compris ce qui nous est arrivé tant cela a été rapide mais je sais que je n'oublierai jamais une chose, l'insouciance de son regard. J'avais même l'impression qu'elle ne voul…

-Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de parler de ça ! Tu as sans doute rêvé, cela s'est passé sous la brume, à coup sûr vous avez percuté un rocher et l'image de ton soi-disant monstre s'est formée avec le brouillard mélangé à votre panique. Ce genre de choses ne peut pas exister ! Ma compagnie maritime n'a jamais déniché la moindre de ces créatures et n'a jamais subis le moindre incident à ce sujet alors silence !

Le marin n'ajouta rien, si Julian Solo avait décidé de ne pas écouter son histoire cela ne servait à rien d'insister. Le yacht continua donc sa route sur les flots tranquilles de la Méditerranée.

_Selon la légende, on dit aussi qu'il faut aller au plus profond de cette mer pour parvenir au Sanctuaire Sous-Marin, maintenu par le Main Breadwinner. Ce lieu soutenait à lui seul tous les océans du monde à l'aide de piliers aussi haut que les profondeurs abyssales. Le Sanctuaire Sous-Marin n'avait rien de féérique ou de magique, bien au contraire. En effet, c'est ici que vivaient et s'entrainaient les Marinas, de puissants guerriers aquatiques qui représentaient tous une créature des eaux aussi redoutées par les hommes que puissante. On dit d'elles que Poséidon voudraient détruire la terre grâce à eux, d'autres disent qu'il renforce la mer en la protégeant avec des bêtes hors du commun et pourtant…_

-AH ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais me faire avoir à nouveaux par ta technique, Lyumnades ?

-Moi qui pensait qu'en te faisant te remémorer ton passé, tu serais facile à vaincre, Kraken !

-Aurora Borealis !

-Salamander Schock !

Les deux personnes en question qui luttaient se regardaient d'un œil enjoué. Ils avaient l'habitude de s'affronter à tout bout de champs histoire de montrer qui était le meilleur. Caça de Lyumnades était un homme recouvert de crochets avec des membranes rappelant vaguement un casque qui lui surplombait le visage, laissant juste transparaître ses courts cheveux noirs, et retombant entre ses yeux sous la forme d'un bec. De son côté, Isaak du Kraken possédait des ornements ressemblant vaguement à des ailes qui pointaient sur ses épaules avant de plonger vers ses jambes. Ses longs cheveux verts retombaient sur ses épaules tandis que deux petites mèches basculaient par-dessus ses épaules qui encadraient son fin visage orné par une balafre à l'œil gauche qui le rendait invalide. Ces créatures avaient une particularité commune : elles avaient une apparence humaine mais quelque chose recouvrait leur corps comme des voiles ou des carapaces, leur donnant cet aspect si précieux aux yeux du dieu des eaux.

Isaak parvint à éviter de justesse l'attaque de Caça en érigeant un mur de glace, son élément favori. Puis d'un coup la paroi explosa et les morceaux foncèrent sur le brunet qui se retrouva étalé au sol avec des éclats un peu partout autour de lui. L'autre l'aida à se relever avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-Tu as encore des progrès à faire Caça.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis même entrain de mettre au point une nouvelle technique qui me permettra de prendre la forme des personnes les plus chères dans le cœur de mes adversaires afin de les déstabiliser et de mieux les tuer.

-Ouh mais c'est une attaque prometteuse ça, sourit l'autre. Cela dit je ne pense pas que le seigneur Poséidon te permette de t'en servir à volonté.

-Oui je sais, assura le reptile, c'est juste au cas où.

-Caça ! Isaak ! S'écria un garçon avec des cheveux couleurs chocolats. Je vous cherchais partout ! Le seigneur Poséidon veut absolument voir tous les Marinas pour une annonce de la plus haute importance. Apparemment ça serait encore arrivé…

-Encore ?! S'emporta Isaak, décidément ce gamin capricieux continue encore de nous faire des crasses malgré tous les avertissements de notre maître. Si ça continue c'est sur nous que ses idioties vont retomber.

-Ne lui en veut pas Kraken, souffla doucement une quatrième personne avec une chevelure fuchsia.

Son apparence faisait étrangement penser à une chauve-souris notamment grâce aux ailes quasi-démoniaque dans son dos et à ses membranes qui redessinaient la forme des oreilles d'une chauve-souris.

-Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas dans la nature de notre petite sonate de nous faire sombrer dans la mélancolie. Il ne se doute pas de ses actions sur nous tous. Ça se voit très bien dans ses yeux remplis d'innocence comme un enfant empli de curiosité.

-Peut-être, grogna le vert, n'empêche que notre seigneur ne sait plus où donner de la houle à cause de lui. Et je ne peux supporter d'avantage qu'il joue avec ses sentiments comme s'ils étaient taillés dans ses partitions. Il est impératif qu'il apprenne à être comme nous tous, tu ne crois pas Io ?

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, Isaak mais tu y pense de manière trop violente. Certes, cela fait longtemps que cela dure mais il ne faut pas voir la tempête avant le typhon. Laisse Poséidon régler ça une bonne fois pour toute.

La créature jura mais acquiesça face aux arguments de son ami. Les quatre Marinas se dirigèrent vers le grand temple au centre de leur Sanctuaire. C'est là que Poséidon les attendait. C'était un vieil homme avec une courte barbe immaculée parfaitement taillée avec de longs cheveux de la même couleur. Seuls ses yeux intensément bleus colorés ce visage si pâle et pourtant toujours aussi intact et sans bavures. Le dieu était assis sur son trône, son trident à sa portée comme à l'accoutumée. C'est grâce à lui que la divinité pouvait se battre et il était son symbole d'autorité auprès des autres.

Malgré sa vivacité sans limite, le dieu semblait lassé presque usé par la tristesse qui peignait son visage. Tous les Marinas présents savaient ce qui le tourmentait. C'était encore et toujours lui, ce petit vagabond aux doigts de fées qui menait la vie dure à tout le monde par son esprit revêche bordé d'imagination.

-Bien… Si je vous ai convoqué ici c'est pour vous parler d'un problème qui subsiste dans le Sanctuaire et je sens au plus profond de mon cosmos que cela ne vous laisse pas totalement indifférent non plus. Je m'excuse en son nom car comme vous pouvez le constater, ma précieuse balade n'est pas des nôtres et c'est bien ça le problème. Mes enfants…Sorrento a décidé de ne plus garder le pilier Sud et est introuvable dans tout le Sanctuaire.

-Comment ?! Majesté ça ne peut plus durer !

-Isaak, calme-toi, souffla Bian, tu vas encore avoir des ennuis.

-J'en ai rien à faire ! Rétorqua-t-il, je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais punis et pas la diva ! Seigneur Poséidon, vous devez prendre des mesures nécessaires comme une meilleure discipline et une meilleure surveillance. Cela serait déjà un grand pas pour piétiner sa révolte !

-Je ne sais plus quoi faire, j'ai toujours peur de le blesser... Il est si fragile que j'ai presque l'impression qu'il pourrait se briser à la moindre remarque. Je suis sûr qu'un jour il acceptera de se soumettre aux règles.

-Seigneur Poséidon... ne vous bercez pas d'illusions, Sorrento a toujours étais comme ça et c'est pas demain la veille que son comportement changera. Maintenant veuillez nous excuser mais nous avons une sardine volante à attraper et que cela soit bien clair, dès que je la retrouve, je m'occupe personnellement de son cas de sorte à ne jamais plus avoir de problèmes.

Le Kraken partit, vite suivit par ses confrères marins qui le dévisagèrent un instant encore surpris de voir comment il avait parlé à leur dieu. Même si Poséidon était clément et doux, ce n'était pas une raison de lui adresser la parole de cette façon. Caça tenta d'approcher son ami qui se contenta de le stopper d'un simple regard noir. Les Marinas choisirent donc de suivre l'ordre du vert et se mirent donc à chercher la créature manquante hors des limites du Sanctuaire.

Toutes les mers furent inspectées de près mais aucun indice ne permettait de voir si le fugitif était bien passé par là. C'est presque comme s'il avait totalement disparu de la mer. Les Marinas se regroupèrent en masse au pied du pilier Sud pour se regrouper et faire le bilan de leurs recherches.

-Il est introuvable, s'attrista Caça. J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas fait kidnapper. Notre existence serait en péril.

-Si tu crois que c'est cela qui m'inquiète le plus, coupa Isaak. Le plus grave serait que le vieux déclenche la fin du monde jusqu'à ce qu'on le lui rende. Je vois déjà le déluge arriver à grandes vagues.

-Redoublons nos efforts ! S'écria Bian, il faut le retrouver au plus vite !

Tous donnèrent raison au Cheval des mers et se préparèrent pour descendre encore plus bas dans les profondeurs. Cependant, l'arrivée d'un cinquième Marinas les stoppèrent dans leur lancé. C'était Krishna de Chrysaor qui les regardait avec son éternel air calme. Sans rien ajouter de plus qu'un hochement de tête pour les saluer, il jeta à leur pied un corps frêle d'où s'étiraient deux longues ailes aux plumes dorés.

-Je l'ai trouvé dans un récif de corail où il tentait de charmer un banc de dauphins avec sa musique.

Le jeune garçon poussa les mèches lavandes qui obstruaient sa vue et adressa son regard améthyste chargé de tristesse et de culpabilité aux autres créatures qui le toisèrent avec interrogation. Il savait déjà ce qui l'attendait aussi il baissa instantanément la tête et commença à jouer avec ses doigts.

-Tu vas nous expliquer ce que tu faisais hors des limites du Sanctuaire ? Gronda Isaak. T'as conscience dans ta petite cervelle de crevette de tous les ennuis que tu nous cause et les soucis que tu donnes au seigneur Poséidon ?! Faut que t'arrêtes de ne toujours penser qu'à toi !

-On se calme, tenta de l'apaiser Io, il est là c'est l'essentiel. Maintenant on l'amène à Poséidon qui lui demandera des comptes lui-même. Et puis tu sais déjà qu'il ne te dira rien.

-Tssss, tu parles d'un guerrier…

La Sirène se leva en tremblant légèrement, serrant fort son instrument de musique, une flûte traversière, contre elle. S'il y a bien quelque chose qui l'effrayait, c'était une personne qui haussait le ton sur lui. Il se laissa donc soumettre à la poigne du Kraken qui le traina avec force devant leur dieu. Ce dernier regarda ses soldats arriver avec sa Sirène en leur compagnie. Dans un élan de joie il se précipita vers elle et la serra de toutes ses forces.

-J'ai eu tellement peur que tu sois partis ou que tu te sois fait enlever par ses monstres appelés humains. Ne recommence plus jamais, souffla la divinité avant de croiser le regard noir du Kraken, lui indiquant son manque d'affirmation. Comme sanction, tu seras enfermé dans ta chambre située au pilier Sud le temps que tu réfléchisses à ce que tu as fait.

C'est résigné à son sort que Sorrento fut amené à son pilier et enfermé dans sa chambre par les soldats nommés par Poséidon pour l'escorter. Ces derniers poussèrent la Sirène à l'intérieur sans le moindre ménagement, ce moquant bien de savoir si elle était le diamant de leur maitre ou pas. Une fois la porte claquée, le musicien se recroquevilla sur son lit et commença à sangloter en silence. Il savait que ses nombreuses fugues attiraient des ennuis à tout le monde mais il ressentait au fond de lui cette envie de toujours partir. Et puis pourquoi tout le monde le sermonnait ? Après tout, il ne quittait pas les eaux pour aller sur terre.

-Je me demande si les … humains ont les mêmes restrictions, se questionna le musicien en s'accoudant à sa fenêtre pour regarder la voûte aquatique qui le séparait de la surface. Je suis sûr qu'ils doivent vivre dans ces…plaines de lumières sans règles ni lois. Ça doit être magique à voir…

**/0\0/0\**

**C'est fini pour cette petite mise en bouche. J'ai eu un mal de chien à me décider sur : comment faire les Marinas ? Et c'est finalement l'idée des armures collées à la peau qui m'a paru la plus simple sachant qu'à la base j'étais partis sur le fait qu'ils seraient des monstres ressemblant aux personnages du mangas portant leur surplis (la différence entre les deux est qu'ils gardent un côté plus humain vu qu'ils n'ont pas les casques sur eux, sauf Caça qui n'a que deux petites cornes il me semble).**

**Bref, la suite devrait vite arriver car je suis assez motivée ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: Tout est à Masami Kurumada.

Hey ! Me revoici après une petite absence mais j'avais beaucoup de devoirs et je voulais réussir mes épreuves du bac pour être tranquille pendant les vacances, donc me revoilà seulement maintenant !

Merci à **PeringrinTouque** pour sa review qui m'a motivé à écrire beaucoup plus vite ! ^^

Je rajoute une information sur les marinas qui n'était peut-être pas présente dans le premier chapitre: **les marinas peuvent prendre la forme des créatures qu'ils représentent !**

Bonne lecture tout le monde !

/0\0/0\

Chapitre 2: Deux mondes, un seul songe.

Sorrento s'était recroquevillé sur son lit et attendait que le temps passe. Il avait tenté de s'échapper, mais la présence des gardes l'avait convaincu de ne rien faire et de rester sagement dans sa chambre. Décidément, le vieux dieu n'avait pas menti en disant qu'il imposait de nouvelles règles et cela outrait la sirène de plus belle qui encaissait mal le fait de ne plus avoir de liberté. Elle devait absolument trouver un compromis avec Poséidon.

\- Gardes ! Appela-t-il, vous pouvez aller chercher le Seigneur Poséidon pour moi, s'il-vous-plait ? J'ai quelque chose de très important à lui faire part.

-Désolé princesse, répondit l'un des interpellés de manière moqueuse, mais nous avons pour ordre de juste te surveiller, pas de te servir. Et puis de toute façon, il doit passer te voir pour annoncer ta vraie sanction.

Le musicien grommela et s'écrasa lourdement sur son lit, pestant d'être entouré de ratés. Il entendit une marche calme se diriger vers sa porte et perçut le bruit des serrures qui s'ouvraient. Poséidon rentra et sourit en voyant son Marina affalé, la tête sous les coussins. Ses cheveux lavande en sortirent et il ne tarda pas à croiser ses améthystes tristes. La créature détourna vite le regard, trop intimidée par l'aura que dégageait le dieu. Ce dernier, attendrit par sa réaction, s'assit sur le lit, assez loin quand même pour ne pas que son soldat panique. La sirène s'approcha d'elle-même de manière craintive. La main du vieil homme alla se loger dans sa chevelure. Un petit ronronnement de contentement se fit entendre et remplit le silence de la pièce. Mais brusquement, la main de Poséidon se retira.

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris de partir sans prévenir personne ? Tu sais le temps qu'on a mis pour te retrouver et les Marinas qui se sont mobilisés pour toi ?

-Je suis désolé... Je savais que vous partiriez à ma recherche mais je voulais vraiment sortir. Il fallait que je me teste à nouveau afin d'être sûr.

La divinité se laissa attendrir en voyant la panique qui traversait le regard du musicien. Il s'apprêta à le prendre dans ses bras lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur Isaak qui foudroya aussitôt son confrère du regard.

-Ton test a échoué, cracha-t-il, les dauphins sont morts ! Certains ont eu un arrêt cardiaque et d'autres se sont dévorés entre eux avant de se suicider en se frappant contre les rochers. Ta magie est un fléau pour tout le monde ! Tu ne sais pas te contrôler et tu n'y arriveras jamais.

-Je voulais juste me faire des amis, souffla l'accusé.

-Eh bien évite de le faire en te servant de ta magie ! As-tu conscience que tu peux nous tuer et blesser sa Majesté Poséidon ?!

Le guerrier sanglotait. Il savait tout ça. Ses pouvoirs faisaient de lui un monstre abominable condamné à tuer quiconque écoutait sa musique. Nombreuses sont les créatures marines : requins, tortues, espadons, ou pieuvres qui lui proposaient une possible amitié avec sympathie avant de finir par se déchiqueter et se détruire dans un univers de folie macabre. Au début, ces bains de sang avaient effrayé le flutiste, mais maintenant cela ne lui faisait plus rien. Il essayait même d'expérimenter d'autres réactions sur différents créatures de plus en plus grosses. Pour les orques, les mères dévoraient leurs petits avant d'aller se fracasser sur les premiers rochers qu'elles croisaient.

-Il apprendra à se contrôler, assura Poséidon, il suffit juste qu'il canalise son pouvoir et une fois cela acquit, il ne tuera plus jamais personne. Laisse-lui une chance Isaak, on a fait la même chose pour tes pouvoirs de glace.

-Je sais…

-Les humains…ils y résistent, murmura Sorrento.

Un lourd silence s'installa. Isaak, les yeux écarquillés, regardait Poséidon. Ce dernier venait de passer d'une expression de tendresse à une pure colère. Son aura s'intensifia et il se leva brusquement. Sorrento venait soudainement de réaliser qu'il venait de parler plus fort qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

-Des humains…tu as osé violer la loi interdisant tous contacts avec ces vermines ?! Je croyais pourtant avoir été clair à ce sujet ! Les humains sont des monstres qui se réjouiraient de nous capturer afin de nous torturer !

-Mais ils ont réagis différemment …

-Je ne veux rien savoir ! A partir de maintenant, tu as l'interdiction formelle de sortir du Sanctuaire ! Si tu désobéis à nouveau, je me verrais contraint de devoir t'enchainer dans les cachots afin d'être sûr de te protéger. Isaak ! Tous les Marinas doivent le surveiller mais tu seras celui qui devra le plus garder un œil sur lui (1). N'hésite pas à utiliser la force s'il insiste.

Le dieu sortit et claqua violemment la porte. Le Kraken porta son attention sur son compagnon d'armes, totalement déconnecté par ce qui venait de se produire. Le vert fronça les sourcils, prêt à le couvrir de reproches, mais il se renfrogna en le voyant totalement effondré. Avec hésitation, il s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras en essayant de le rassurer.

-Calme-toi Sorrento, il s'est juste un peu emporté mais il le fait pour toi. Ça lui fait mal de voir que tu te mets autant en danger.

-Mais j-je voulais juste lui dire que mes p-pouvoirs affectaient d-différemment les humains...

-Je sais… Mais au bout du compte, ils sont morts eux aussi. Abandonne l'idée de vouloir retenter l'expérience sur eux, et…acceptes tes pouvoirs, acceptes-toi…

Au même moment, Poséidon sortait du pilier. Les Marinas, tous entassés à l'entrée, le virent arriver avec une rage, non contenue, peinte sur le visage.

-Je dois en conclure que ça c'est mal passé, dit Bian.

-En effet, répondit le dieu. Dès aujourd'hui, Sorrento n'a plus le droit de partir. Il a défié mes lois et a approché…des humains.

Tous tressaillirent à cette annonce. Aborder ces créatures était la pire chose qui puisse leur arriver, à la fois pour eux et pour leur dieu. Ils ne vivaient pas dans une peur constante et oppressante car aucun de ces humains ne pouvaient parvenir au Sanctuaire. Mais cela n'empêchait pas les Marinas d'imaginer ce qui pourrait leur arriver une fois à la surface : tués, traités comme des esclaves, exploités comme cobayes, jetés dans un désert aride pour que leur corps sèche. Les humains étaient tellement fous et stupides que tout était possible avec eux.

Le dieu des mers regagna ses appartements et n'en sorti que le soir pour le repas avec ses créatures marines. Le silence était maitre du repas, personne ne disait rien. Sorrento avait fait l'effort de se déplacer afin qu'Isaak ne meure pas de faim en choisissant de le surveiller, mais il ne toucha pas à son assiette et ne leva pas une seule fois le nez vers ceux qui étaient attablés. Poséidon se sentait lui aussi mal à l'aise mais il savait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision, même si cela déplaisait à sa petite Sirène. Mas ce qui attristait le plus le vieil homme, c'était de voir que le musicien ne voyait pas l'intérêt protecteur de cette punition. Ayant un côté enfantin assez timide et émotif, Sorrento ne voyait que la déception qu'il avait soulevé sans penser aux intentions de son protecteur. La tête basse, le mélomane se leva, prétextant un coup de fatigue et partit d'un pas pressant, suivit tant bien que mal par Isaak qui eut du mal à le rattraper. Il lui courut après jusqu'à son pilier et s'arrêta quand l'autre ralentit le pas.

-Sorrento ?

-Isaak ? Comment s'est là-haut, à la surface ? Tu as eu l'occasion de voir cet endroit, dis-moi ce que tu as vu.

-Hé bien…j'ai connu les pays de glace, je n'ai pas eu la possibilité de voir beaucoup d'hommes mais c'est vrai que la vision des feux du ciel contre les icebergs en valait le détour. Malheureusement, Poséidon a décidé que nous ne pouvions plus remonter à la surface. Il y a eu cette fameuse histoire…enfin tu vois, tu es arrivé juste après cet évènement et à cause de ça, Poséidon a décidé de ne pas faire deux fois la même erreur d'inattention. C'est pour ça qu'il t'a toujours gardé près de lui mais il y a eu tes pouvoirs et ton caractère qui ont percé ses espérances. Il ne veut pas te perdre.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé avant mon arrivée mais je ne ferais pas la même erreur.

-Qui sait ? On ne sait pas ce que nous réserve la vie.

Plusieurs courants froids se firent sentir. La nuit s'annonçait agitée, comme les pensées de Poséidon qui ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait tout essayé pour détourner l'attention de sa petite mélodie et se dégoutait presque d'en être à la méthode forte pour le préserver. Il se sentait plus bas que sable. Ce soir, la mer ne serait pas l'ami des hommes. Ils lui avaient transpercé le cœur, ils méritaient bien cette courte agitation.

-Monsieur Solo ! Nous devrions rentrer, la mer est mauvaise !

-Et puis quoi encore ? Nous avons encore des relevés à faire, nous ne partirons pas avant d'avoir finis !

-Si nous restons, la tempête sera vraiment mauvaise et nous bloquera en mer, contra le marin qui avait l'habitude des joutes verbales avec le jeune garçon.

-Je n'ai pas fait des pieds et des mains pour que l'entreprise de mon père s'écroule juste parce qu'il y a une petite vaguelette qui tape la coque. Lui non plus ne serait pas partit ! Je lui fais honneur !

-Cette entreprise vous obsède tellement que vous ne vous intéressez pas à d'autres choses. Vous en oubliez même de trouver votre moitié ! Vous clamez tellement haut et fort que vous voulez sauvegarder cette compagnie que vous ne vous souciez pas d'avoir une descendance pour la garder.

Cette remarque frappa le jeune héritier qui savait que personne ne partageait sa vie actuellement. Il n'eut pas le temps de contester qu'une série de vague frappa violemment la coque. Le yacht commença à tanguer et à partir vers les rochers. Les moteurs étaient à fond mais pas assez pour vaincre le courant. La panique commençait à gagner lorsque l'embarcation se retrouva prisonnière des rochers. La plage était à quelques mètres mais seuls des canots de sauvetage pouvaient se faufiler sans risque. Les passagers commencèrent à les remplir mais un immense pic rocheux frappa la coque, la fendant.

-Sorrento, tu m'écoutes ? Demanda Isaak, un peu agacé. Il est temps d'aller se coucher.

-Tu sens ça ? Y a du mouvement là-haut.

-C'est normal ça, Poséidon est tourmenté alors la mer l'est aussi.

Sans rien répondre à ça, Sorrento s'élança à la surface, vite suivit par Isaak, totalement et purement choqué, qui lui hurlait de revenir. En effet, les deux Marinas venaient de quitter la zone protégée du Sanctuaire sous-marin et commencèrent à arriver dans les zones accessibles aux humains où l'on trouvait de vieux restes d'épaves et des déchets. Sorrento ne prêta pas attention à tout cela. Il poussa un couinement d'inconfort et tourna le regard vers ses ailes, gelées jusqu'à la pointe des plumes.

-Mais ça ne va pas de me faire ça Isaak ?! Ça fait mal !

-La ferme ou je te mets dans un bloc de glace !

-Tu ne comprends rien ? Avec un temps pareil, il n'y aura aucun humains en mer, laisse-moi voir la surface !

-Pas question, tu risques d'y prendre goût ! Regarde, j'avais fait la même promesse que toi et pourtant j'ai continué à remonter à la surface, et un jour, en voulant prêter main forte à une baleine chassée par les hommes, je me suis pris le harpon à sa place dans l'œil ! Heureusement que j'étais sous ma forme de Kraken, sinon j'étais mort ! Crois-moi, on prend vite gout à l'évasion, et on le regrette vite amèrement.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre pas loin, ce qui fit réagir les deux Marinas qui virent des bouts de ferrailles ainsi que du noir s'éparpiller dans le courant. Ils restèrent à distance lorsqu'ils virent deux objets jaunes à la surface.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Des bateaux gonflables de secours, répondit le Kraken, les chalutiers avaient les mêmes. Ça sert à fuir le navire quand celui-ci menace de sombrer.

-Mais alors, ça veut dire que celui-ci va sombrer ! S'écria Sorrento. Et si ça se trouve, il n'y a pas tout le monde dessus !

-Tant mieux, ça fera des humains en moins. SORRENTO ! Reviens ici !

N'ayant pas pour habitude d'obéir facilement à quelqu'un d'autre que Poséidon, la créature ignora totalement son confrère et partit vers l'accident à vive allure, après tout, Sorrento était l'être le plus rapide sous l'eau (2). Il vit de nombreuses ouvertures dans la coque et s'engouffra dans l'une d'elle. Isaak n'eut pas la chance de voir laquelle, malheureusement. Le mélomane se déplaçait entre les équipements de pêches et ouvrit la porte qui se présentait devant lui. Mais il ne savait pas qu'il était dans le sous-sol du bateau, mais aussi dans la seule pièce inondée du navire. Il fut donc très surpris de se sentir happé dans le courant qui serpentait à présent dans le long couloir.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce boucan ?! Tonna Julian qui courrait pour rejoindre les canots de secours.

C'est en arrivant à l'angle du couloir qu'il eut la réponse à sa question. En effet, il se prit de plein fouet la déferlante qui le poussa jusqu'aux escaliers menant sur le pont où il fut violemment propulsé contre un mur. Il sentit une nouvelle douleur au niveau de son torse et en ouvrant les yeux, il vit difficilement une paire d'améthystes ainsi qu'une chevelure mauve avant que le bateau ne se coupe en deux. De son côté, Sorrento réalisa qu'il venait de provoquer, par mégarde, le naufrage accéléré du yacht. Estimant la situation trop dangereuse pour lui et l'étrange créature sur qui il avait atterri, le musicien se saisit de cette dernière et sauta à l'eau en passant par-dessus la rambarde. Il rejoint rapidement la plage et y déposa son fardeau. Il repoussa ses mèches turquoise et le regarda reprendre connaissance. Apparemment, le pauvre garçon avait bu la tasse et était resté un peu trop longtemps sous l'eau.

Le mélomane se mordit la lèvre. Il s'en voudrait de voir un humain mourir par sa faute alors qu'il avait juste voulu l'aider. Il se sentit mieux lorsqu'il vit le jeune chef d'entreprise tousser. Des cris se firent entendre plus loin et se rapprochaient dangereusement. Cela obligea le Marinas à partir, à son grand regret. Il se cacha derrière des rochers et vit un garçon blond arriver précipitamment avec d'autres personnes. Il s'agissait des membres de l'équipage et de Hyoga, le meilleur ami de Julian qui se trouvait lui aussi sur la bateau.

-Julian ! Dieu soit loué tu es vivant ! S'écria-t-il.

-Hyoga ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il, la tête encore dans le brouillard.

-Hé bien, le yacht s'est sévèrement endommagé dans les rochers, y a peu d'espoir de le voir flotter à nouveau, et nous avons eu peur en ne te voyant pas rejoindre les canots. Comment es-tu arrivé là sans encombre ?

-Je crois que…quelqu'un m'a sauvé…Oui ! Où est la personne qui était avec moi sur le bateau ?

-Mais y avait que nous, tu étais le seul qui manquait.

-Non non ce n'est pas possible ! Je t'assure qu'il y avait bien un jeune homme avec moi. Il avait des yeux améthystes et des cheveux lavandes et puis il m'a... je crois que nous avons atterri dans l'eau et j'ai finis là.

-Tu as dû rêver Julian. Tu as bu un peu trop la tasse.

-Peut-être...

Le blond aida son ami à se lever et le soutint en passant son bras par-dessus son épaule pour l'aider à marcher. La propriété des Solo étaient juste plus haut, sur une falaise, ils y seraient vite et pourraient enfin faire un état de la situation, se soigner et se reposer. De son côté, Sorrento était toujours derrière le rocher et avait tout entendu, y comprit le nom de la personne qu'il avait sauvé. En entendant le vague résumé de Julian, le mélomane se sentit bien pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Pour une fois, il n'avait tué personne...

Il en soupira de bonheur en se disant qu'il devrait garder ça secret, même avec Isaak.

-Oh mince ! Isaak !

Sorrento plongea et se mit à la recherche du Kraken qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis l'incident du yacht. Paniqué à l'idée d'être seul et de se faire réprimander à nouveau, le musicien avançait sans trop savoir où il allait et sa précipitation le conduisit le long des criques des falaises qui bordaient le littoral. Il cherchait du regard le vert mais ne le vit pas. Alors qu'il guettait les fonds marins, il se sentit percuter un obstacle qui le stoppa dans sa course.

-Mais qu'est ce que ...?!

Le Marinas insista contre ce mur percé de carré qui se dressait contre lui mais ses mouvements ralentirent lorsqu'il sentit un poids sur ses ailes, encore gelées. Il tourna la tête et vit que le même mur qui était toujours devant lui se dressait également derrière lui. Le musicien commença à se débattre pour fuir cette chose mais il ne réussissait juste qu'à s'emmêler encore plus.

Un flash lui revint en mémoire et il se voyait serré contre Poséidon qui lui montrait toutes les fourberies et les pièges que les hommes créaient pour s'emparer des êtres de la mer. Et ce mur qui le retenait y était mentionné.

-Je suis dans un...filet ! Non ! Il faut que je sorte de là avant que les hommes n'arrivent ! Je ne veux pas condamner le peuple du Seigneur Poséidon !

/0\0/0\

Voilà, c'est fini pour ce petit chapitre !

J'espère qu'il vous a plu, personnellement je me suis bien amusée surtout que je n'ai pas arrêté de chantonner l'air de "Partir là-bas" en l'écrivant donc autant dire que j'étais dans l'ambiance :D

(1). Ce n'est qu'en relisant que j'ai compris le double sens (joli fou rire quand je m'en suis rendue compte d´ailleurs). Je ne cherchais donc pas à me moquer d'Isaak qui pour le coup n'avait qu'un pour garder un œil sur Sorrento xD

(2). Si je ne me trompe pas, les Sirènes sont les créatures les plus rapides sous l'eau.

On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite !

Bisous mes petits Lu !


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey les gens ! Vous allez bien ? Moi ça va mais un acteur que j'adorais est parti ! Robin Williams, vous êtes irremplaçable ! T_T O captain, my captain on ne vous oubliera pas !_

_/0\0/0\_

Disclamer : Tout est à Masami Kurumada.

_Voici la petite suite de cette fic ! ^^_

_Remerciement à PerigrinTouque pour ses remerciements !_

_Bonne lecture les gens :3_

/0\0/0\

Chapitre 3: Une aide inespérée !

Sorrento continuait à se débattre dans le lourd filet qui le retenait sans pour autant réussir à se dégager. Des larmes dévalaient ses pommettes tandis qu'il appelait à l'aide dans l'espoir qu'on le retrouve quitte à ce que cela soit Poséidon en personne qui vienne le sauver. Ses ailes, encore un peu engourdies par le froid, étaient à présents enroulés dans les mailles, ce qui ajoutait une douleur supplémentaire au musicien qui craignait de faire un faux mouvement et de se faire craquer les os. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas user de sa flûte car étant trop proche de la surface, la mélodie serait également entendue par les humains. Le Marinas vit passer les heures à la surface : sauvetage qui a pris toute la nuit pour finir le matin, et maintenant, prisonnier dans un filet alors que la nuit tombait. Des créatures des eaux allaient commencer à pointer le bout de leur nez et des pêcheurs ne tarderaient pas à ratisser les filets.

Vidé de ses forces après avoir passé autant de temps à essayer de se libérer, Sorrento se laissa prendre dans les bribes du sommeil tout en tournant ses dernières pensées vers le visage de Julian.

Un bruit métallique sortit la créature de son sommeil qui leva les yeux pour voir que le filet venait d'être accroché à une sorte de gros crochet qui remontait la lourde charge vers une crique. L'inquiétude le reprit alors mais il était résigné à son sort, il ne parlerait pas, même sous la pire des tortures. Quitte à en crever, jamais il ne trahirait sa famille. Son corps sortit progressivement de l'eau et il se sentait cogné contre une paroi rocheuse glaciale. Puis il commença à sentir du sable lui mordre sa peau endolori par la fatigue et ses blessures dues au filet et aux chocs contre la roche. Un rire moqueur résonna dans la crique tandis qu'une personne encapuchonnée chargeait le pauvre Marinas sur ses épaules.

L'inconnu longea un petit chemin escarpé avant de sortir d'un trou qui dévoila un long chemin de sable blanc menant à un manoir perdu dans d'immense bosquet. Sorrento enserrait la cape de son geôlier de fortune, sans le vouloir, pour se donner un peu de courage. Ce dernier poussa la lourde porte de la bâtisse et traversa plusieurs pièces, à la décoration luxueuse, avant d'arriver dans le salon où il jeta son poids à terre. Le musicien étouffa un gémissement de douleur ce qui sembla amuser l'homme dont le sourire était parfaitement visible.

-Si l'on m'avait dit un jour que j'attraperai un Marinas de Poséidon, je ne l'aurais jamais cru ! Moi qui comptais avoir quelques poissons, je découvre à la place l'un des trésors les plus précieux du dieu des eaux qui a tout cassé dans mon système de pêche en se débattant comme un beau diable.

-A qui ai-je l'honneur ? Demanda la sirène. Et que savez-vous sur les Marinas ?!

-Houlà, inutile de t'énerver comme ça. Surtout que tu n'as vraiment pas l'air de quelqu'un de colérique alors ne te donne pas des airs qui ne sont pas les tiens. Maintenant pour te répondre je dirais qu'il est normal que je vous connaisse vu que j'en suis également un.

La cape vola, libérant une longue tignasse de cheveux bleus océan qui retombait le long d'un corps musclé. Deux yeux cristallins fixaient Sorrento avec moquerie tandis que ce dernier avait les siens écarquillés à la vue des oreilles ainsi que de la longue queue de dragon, toutes sous la forme de longues membranes reliées entre elles par un voile transparent aux reflets turquoise, qui dépassaient du corps de l'homme.

-Kanon du Dragon des mers, pour te servir, dit-il ironiquement en faisant une légère révérence.

Ce dernier aida Sorrento à se remettre sur pied et l'invita à prendre place sur un canapé.

-K-Kanon… Non…je ne t'ai jamais vu au domaine du Sanctuaire.

-C'est normal, je suis partis juste avant que tu n'arrives. J'imagine que c'est toi qui as hérité du titre de chouchou de Poséidon. Sache que c'était moi avant mon départ. J'avais tout, le vieux comblait le moindre de mes désirs, j'étais l'égal des plus riches du monde tant il faisait tout pour moi. Et pourtant, il y a une chose qu'il n'a jamais su m'offrir, et c'est pour la trouver que j'ai choisis de partir. Mais je suis revenu afin de montrer à Poséidon que j'étais enfin heureux mais rien ne s'est passé comme prévu. Il a pris la mouche, m'a dépossédé de ce qui comptait le plus pour moi et m'a bannis pour toujours. Depuis je vis ici où je ressasse ce passé que je regrette tant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as amené à Poséidon ?

Un léger rire franchit les rêves de Kanon.

-T'es-tu déjà rendu à mon pilier ?

-Non, Poséidon en a condamné l'entrée.

-Cela ne m'étonne pas de lui. C'est vrai que vos petits yeux purs n'auraient pas supporté ce que mon antre est devenu.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ?

-C'est personnel. Mais maintenant tu vas me dire ce que tu fais aussi loin du Sanctuaire. Tu as été banni aussi ?

-Non ! S'indigna presque Sorrento. Jamais Poséidon ne me ferais ça ! C'est juste moi qui l'inquiète sans cesse à cause de mes pouvoirs et…d'autre chose.

-Intéressant… Si tu arrives à donner encore plus de cheveux blancs au vieux c'est que tu dois savoir faire des choses qui ne rentrent pas dans ses normes.

-Je préfère ne pas en parler.

-Oh aller, minauda Kanon en lui lançant un regard larmoyant, tu peux tout me dire. Entre Marinas il n'y a aucuns secrets~

La Sirène rosit légèrement face aux manières du Dragon qui vint s'assoir contre lui. Il continua de le supplier tout en jouant avec ses mèches bouclées.

-D'accord … Sans le vouloir, je tue tout ce qui écoute ma musique. Cela me condamne à éviter de me servir de mes pouvoirs donc je suis beaucoup plus faible que les autres Marinas. C'est pour ça que Poséidon me couve sans relâche, enfin je crois, mentit à moitié la créature.

-Hm hm ! Et cette « autre chose » ? Ne serait-ce pas une envie, un désir de vouloir voir la surface ? Ne le nie pas, je ne te croirais pas. Tu ne serais pas si loin de chez toi sinon. Raconte-moi tout ça.

-Pourquoi tiens-tu tant que ça à tout savoir ?

-Je n'ai jamais de visite, avoua Kanon, encore moins celle d'un Marinas. Tu comprends que niveau vie sociale, je suis vraiment au plus bas.

Déçu d'avoir été aussi étouffant, le Dragon se leva et tourna le dos à Sorrento. Celui-ci eut une mine triste pour le bleu.

-Oh je vois. Hé bien pour tout de dire c'est vrai que j'ai toujours voulu monter à la surface, et hier soir j'ai désobéis. Mais c'était la nuit, aucun humain ne prend la mer la nuit, et alors que j'étais sur le point de prendre l'air, j'ai vu un bateau se détruire dans les rochers et j'y suis allée. J'ai sauvé un jeune garçon du nom de Julian et depuis, j'ai son visage en tête.

Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres de Kanon tandis que son regard pétillait d'un plaisir inconnu. Il se tourna vers l'autre créature en changeant complètement de visage, arborant une expression joviale et amicale. Il se rapprocha de Sorrento et lui prit les mains.

-Mais c'est merveilleux ! Pour ta première virée à la surface, tu trouves ton âme-sœur ! C'est vraiment adorable, mais tu connais les risques de cette liaison dangereuse au moins ?

-Poséidon ne me le pardonnerait pas. Je ne veux pas imaginer sa réaction mais je veux vraiment revoir Julian. Et ce n'est pas ma première visite hors des eaux. J'ai déjà fait ça une fois : le jour où Poséidon m'a trouvé. J'avais fait sombrer un bateau et je crois qu'il n'y a eu aucun survivant.

-Je vois, réfléchis Kanon. Tu tiens tant que ça à le revoir ?

-Plus que tout !

Le visage du bleu se rapprocha dangereusement de Sorrento qui vit son air heureux virer à une expression froide et sérieuse. Ses orbes opalines devinrent sombres et se retrouvèrent séparées par deux pupilles fendues qui le mirent mal à l'aise.

-Et si je te disais que j'ai de quoi satisfaire ton vœu, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

-C-comment ça ?

-J'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour t'aider à lui ravir son cœur. Si tu tiens tant que ça à le revoir, acceptes mon aide, tu ne le regretteras pas.

-Pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à m'aider ? On ne se connait même pas !

-Voyons Sorrento, les Marinas se comptent sur les deux mains. Je veux juste t'aider sans risque de réduire les effectifs. Je suis peut-être banni mais je reste l'un des vôtres. Et je sens au fond de toi que ton petit cœur risque de se briser si tu choisis de ne plus voir celui que tu aimes. Pense à Poséidon qui serait blessé de te perdre, pense à tes amis qui commenceraient à craindre pour leur vie en voyant que deux Marinas sont tombés, pense à moi qui suis heureux de pouvoir me racheter depuis mon départ, et surtout, pense à Julian.

Sorrento se sentait pris dans un étau qui l'étouffait. D'un côté il ne voulait pas blesser Poséidon, mais de l'autre, sa curiosité le forçait à accepter l'aide de Kanon.

-Je ne peux pas, souffla Sorrento.

-Mais si, tu en meurs d'envie.

_C'est faux !_

-Imagine-toi dans les bras de Julian. Ça ne te plairais pas que quelqu'un t'aime et te protège sans prendre en compte ta dangerosité ?

_Même si je la cache, elle reviendra à la charge._

-Oublie Poséidon un instant. Il ne peut pas comprendre tes vrais désirs. Tout ce qu'il fait, c'est te choyer pour tenter de te détourner de ce que tu convoite réellement. Il a peur de ce qu'il ne contrôle pas, de ce qui lui est étranger, continua de susurrer Kanon alors que sa longue queue de dragon s'enroulait lentement autour du bras de Sorrento qui ne le remarqua pas.

_S'il fait ça c'est pour mon bien ! Il n'a peur de rien, il s'assure juste que rien ne nous perturbe._

-Ne refuse pas l'aide de la seule personne qui puisse t'aider.

_Et si jamais j'accepte et que cette escapade tourne mal !_

-Je ne serais pas constamment accessible sur demande. J'ai une patience qui n'aime pas être mise à l'épreuve. Décide-toi vite.

_Je refuse._

-J'accepte, lâcha la Sirène.

-A la bonne heure ! S'exclama Kanon qui l'entraina à sa suite en lui tirant le bras avec sa queue.

L'ancien Marinas l'amena dans une grande salle située au sous-sol de la maison. De longues algues scintillaient de toutes les couleurs le long des murs, évitant de laisser la pièce dans l'obscurité. Il y avait aussi quelques étagères taillées dans la roche ainsi qu'une étrange sculpture au centre de la pièce. Elle ressemblait à une énorme griffe surplombée d'un cerceau en bois positionné à la verticale dans lequel flottait une sphère couleur abysse.

-Je vois que mon petit bijou t'intrigue. Il s'agit de l'œil du cyclope Polyphème que Poséidon a transformé en pierre juste après qu'il ait puni Ulysse, et il contient un peu du cosmos de Poséidon et de Thoosa, la mère de cette créature. Et c'est grâce à cet œil que je vais accomplir ton souhait ! Mais avant cela…il me faut un petit acompte.

-Un acompte ? Demanda Sorrento. De quel ordre ?

-Disons que ce que je m'apprête à faire n'est pas sans risques. De plus, je vais devoir déployer beaucoup de moyens pour m'assurer que tu puisses réussir. Il est donc normal que j'ai droit à un petit quelque chose qui te sera bénéfique par la même occasion.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Tes pouvoirs, déclara Kanon, le regard pétillant. Mais ne crains rien, je les conserve juste. Comme ça tu pourras jouer de la flûte sans risque de tuer celui que tu aimes et son entourage. Et je te fais disparaitre tes ailes par la même occasion, ça te va ?

-Je ne suis pas certain que cela soit une bonne idée que je te donne mes pouvoirs. Je m'abstiendrais de jouer de la flûte, c'est tout. Mais en ce qui concerne mes ailes, je te les laisse, et il faut aussi que tu fasses quelque chose pour mes yeux et ma chevelure. Julian a vu mon visage.

-Ecoute princesse, railla froidement le Dragon, il faut choisir : tes pouvoirs ou rien !

-Hé ! Ne te montre pas si glacial envers moi ! Tu ne m'as pas parlé d'acompte quand nous étions dans ton salon.

-C'est vrai, j'oublie parfois les détails insignifiants des contrats que je passe avec ceux qui veulent voir leurs problèmes s'envoler. Enfin, je ne suis pas très réputé, j'ai juste secouru deux ou trois personnes qui n'ont évidemment rien respecté de mes conditions, en plus de m'avoir escroqué sur les gains qu'ils m'avaient promis.

-J'imagine que tu as eu la clémence de ne pas leur en tenir rigueur, j'ai raison ?

-Ils sont morts.

Un silence s'abattit dans la pièce. Sorrento venait de reculer de plusieurs pas tandis que Kanon le fixait moqueusement. Il partit dans un fou rire sardonique qui fit déglutir le musicien. Il commença à regretter son choix d'accorder sa confiance au Dragon des mers.

-T'as vraiment aucun humour. Faudrait songer à te décoincer un peu ! Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je vais m'amuser à prendre la vie d'un Marinas. J'ai des limites dans mes exigences de cibles que personne ne regrettera. Mais bon, puisque tu sembles tant tenir à tes pouvoirs, on va se mettre d'accord sur un compromis. Je te transforme en simple humain pendant trois jours avec pour mission d'obtenir un baiser sincère de Julian et tu resteras sur terre avec tes pouvoirs si tu y arrives, ou bien, si tu ne parviens pas à quérir ce simple petit effleurement de lèvres d'ici le dernier couché de soleil du délai, tu redeviendras un Marinas sans le moindre pouvoir.

-Je ne sais pas trop… J'ignore même quoi dire à Julian quand je le verrai, et surtout, comment je vais faire pour rentrer chez lui.

-Ecoute mon mignon, tu as une gueule d'ange et ton seul défaut, qui est la timidité, n'est pas si dérangeant que ça. Il te suffit de t'arranger pour tomber sur lui et de savoir lui dire « bonjour ». Estime-toi heureux de pouvoir parler car je connais une fille dans un roman qui perd la voix et qui se fait couper la langue en échange de sa transformation en humaine. Bon l'histoire fini mal pour elle mais c'est pas important pour ton histoire.

Voyant que la Sirène semblait plus que réticente et qu'il allait sûrement perdre une opportunité en or de vouloir montrer à Poséidon de quoi il était capable, Kanon pointa la pierre qui s'illumina et libéra une épaisse fumée bleu ainsi que de fines gerbes blanches qui virevoltaient dans tous les sens. Une image se forma, montrant deux silhouettes accoudées à un balcon qui se tenaient la main tout en buvant un verre. Derrière eux, l'ambiance semblait festive vu le monde et la musique qui se faisait entendre. La brume se dissipa et Kanon se tourna vers Sorrento qui arborait un léger sourire.

-Je vois que cette vision te plait. Tu n'as qu'une approbation à formuler et tu finiras dans les bras de ton aimé pour toujours. D'autant plus…qu'un Marinas vit beaucoup plus longtemps qu'un humain, même si à leur mort, leur âme demeure éternelle, mais c'est moins drôle pour le côté sensuel de la chose. Alors ?

-Je…très bien…Kanon, je veux que tu fasses de moi un humain !

L'interpelé eut un rictus satisfait. D'un claquement de doigt, l'œil du cyclope se mit à briller et des halos turquoise entourèrent Sorrento. Un sceau se dessina sous ses pieds. La lumière qu'il dégagea s'intensifia, aveuglant le mélomane qui s'effondra sous le coup d'une douleur sans nom. Le Dragon des mers s'approcha et se mit accroupis devant lui.

-Mes ailes…j'ai l'impression qu'on cherche à me les broyer et à me les arracher en même temps !

-C'est ton corps qui se reforme afin que tes ailes n'aient plus le moindre os en elles. C'est ça l'inconvénient d'en avoir, j'aurais peut-être dû te prévenir.

Un éclair frappa Sorrento en plein cœur, ce qui le fit hurler, et son corps se retrouva éclairé d'une lumière rosée qui se rassembla pour ne former qu'une seule boule au centre de son ventre qui remonta le long de sa gorge. En un éclair, Kanon franchit la distance qui les séparait et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de l'autre Marinas qui écarquilla les yeux face à ce geste. Le Dragon se recula, la sphère d'énergie coinçait entre les crocs. Il l'enferma dans une urne et la plaça sur une étagère. Puis il se retourna vers Sorrento qu'il engloba d'une bulle où tourbillonnaient des sortes d'étoiles filantes qui firent disparaitre tous les éléments, qui faisaient du musicien une créature des eaux, rien qu'en les touchant. La poche explosa enfin, libérant Sorrento dont la respiration se faisait haletante. Ses cheveux lavande s'étaient raidis et allongés et ses yeux avaient virés au bleu.

-Et voilà, tu es un humain comme un autre. Maintenant tu as trois jours sinon tu redeviendras une Sirène et je préfère ne pas savoir comment Poséidon réagira lorsqu'il te verra sans pouvoirs. Je vais te chercher de quoi remplacer tes vêtements déchirés lors de ta transformation.

Le bleu partit vers un immense dressing où il prit de quoi composer une tenue décontractée et l'amena à Sorrento qui l'enfila.

-Merci beaucoup Kanon ! Mais…tu sais comment me rendre chez Julian ?

-Hmm…Je vais t'amener en voiture et je te déposerais au village qui se trouve un kilomètre avant. Ça fera moins louche que de déposer pile devant sa porte.

Trop heureux à l'idée qu'il allait bientôt revoir celui qui hantait ses pensées, le mélomane ne chercha pas à savoir ce qu'était une voiture, et il se retrouva légèrement interloqué face à la Maserati Granturismo couleur bleu océan qui se présentait devant lui. Kanon lui ouvrit la portière et l'invita à s'asseoir sur le siège. Une fois bien installés, le Dragon lança le bolide qui avala les quelques kilomètres du trajet en une vitesse record.

Au même moment, Isaak paniquait comme jamais. Voilà une journée que Sorrento avait disparu et la nuit était bien entamée. Il revint au Sanctuaire et fonça au pilier le plus proche.

-Krishna ! Montre-toi ! J'ai besoin de toi !

Le guerrier apparut, suivit par Io, qui était en visite chez son frère d'arme pour méditer.

-Isaak ! S'exclama Scylla. Où étais-tu ? Où est Sorrento ? On ne vous a pas vu depuis hier !

-Je vous expliquerais après, d'abord réunissez tout le monde ! Y a urgence ! Mais surtout ne prévenez pas Poséidon.

Les deux acquiescèrent et partirent chercher les autres Marinas, ou plutôt les réveiller. Une fois qu'ils furent tous réunis et que Krishna ait gentiment offert de quoi les tenir éveillé, Isakk fut direct ses propos qui réveillèrent tout le monde sur le coup.

-Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins ! Sorrento a disparu !

-Pardon ?! S'étouffa Baian. Tu te moques de nous j'espère ! C'était à toi de le surveiller et tu reviens ici, sans lui ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait hier soir ?

-Il m'a échappé, il est partit à la surface ! Et je te rappelle que Sorrento est la créature la plus rapide des eaux ! J'ai réussis à l'arrêter mais il est repartit aussi vite malgré le fait que ses ailes étaient gelées, et je l'ai perdu à ce moment-là.

-Oh non, se décomposa Io, ne me dites pas qu'il est dans les griffes des humains ! Poséidon va être furieux.

-Justement, nous n'allons rien lui dire, dit Isaak.

-Et pourquoi ça ? Trancha Caça. Tu as peur qu'il s'énerve contre toi ?

-En partie oui mais aussi à cause de Kanon, le Dragon des mers. Si vous vous souvenez, c'est Poséidon qui a géré son cas et ça s'est très mal passé. Connaissant Sorrento, je refuse catégoriquement que la foudre de notre seigneur s'abatte sur lui. Il ne s'en remettrait pas avec son tempérament, ça le briserait plus qu'autre chose.

-Tu n'as pas tort, céda Lyumnades.

-Quel est ton plan ? Questionna Krishna qui était le seul à ne pas avoir perdu son calme.

-Je vais remonter à l'endroit où le bateau a sombré et s'il le faut je gagnerais les plages et les terrains sûrs où je pourrais me cacher. Tous les soirs l'un de vous remontera à la surface et je vous dirais où j'en suis. Pour infos le vaisseau s'est écrasé contre la crique rocheuse de la mer Égée, à côté du Cap Sounion. Je monte de ce pas pour commencer les recherches, et vous, je vous laisse inventer des excuses à Poséidon pour qu'il ne tente pas de nous rendre visite à Sorrento et moi.

Les guerriers hochèrent la tête et regagnèrent leur pilier. Isaak regagna la surface et s'engagea timidement entre les rochers qui bordaient la plage.

A quelques mètres plus loin, Sorrento sortait de la Maserati, le teint vert.

-Pour une créature qui bat des records en vitesse, c'est plutôt ironique de te voir être malade avec une voiture de sport.

-On a pas les mêmes sensations, parvint-il à dire.

-Mouais mouais… Bon te voici au village ! Poursuit cette route, elle te mènera au manoir de Julian Solo. Si jamais tu as un problème, appelle-moi à ce numéro.

Le bleu lui tendit une carte avec son numéro inscrit dessus, puis il lui indiqua un petit hôtel dont il régla pour la fin de cette nuit et les deux autres qui allaient suivre, vu que le sortilège s'arrêtait au début de la troisième. Il repartit ensuite vers son manoir, laissant Sorrento à ses rêves, dans sa chambre.

Kanon poussa enfin le rire fou qu'il retenait depuis qu'il avait trouvé Sorrento. Arrivé à son manoir, il se servit un grand verre de scotch et s'assit sur son canapé. Etant un homme de parole, et ayant pour idée de plonger Poséidon dans l'inquiétude pour quelques jours, il ne toucherait pas à l'urne, mais ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manquait de s'emparer des pouvoirs de la Sirène. Il se laissa donc aller, se disant que trois jours passeraient vite, et, que de toute façon, le musicien n'y arriverait pas.

-Après tout ce temps, je vais enfin pouvoir récupérer mon précieux trésor. Poséidon ! Tu ne m'en empêcheras pas ! Tu en as ma parole ! Et ta Sirène sera l'objet de ta chute et de ma vengeance si tu ne te plis pas à mes désirs !

/0\0/0\

C'est terminé pour ce petit chapitre !

J'espère qu'il vous a plus, personnellement je me suis particulièrement amusée en l'écrivant (oui je suis folle mais ça depuis le temps tout le monde le sait !)

Alors Kanon n'a pas voulu se la péter avec une Maserati, j'ai juste pris cette voiture car son symbole est un trident ! (et puis aussi, soyons honnête, cette voiture, elle envoie de la pizza aux griffons ! xD)

A plus pour la suite les p'tits Lu !


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer : Tout appartient à Masami Kurumada.

Coucou tout le monde !

Me revoici avec la suite de cette fic que je n'ai pas mise à jour depuis un petit moment.  
Merci aux personnes qui regardent cette histoire, ça fait toujours autant plaisir :)

Je pense que ce chapitre sera le dernier udapte que je vais faire pour le moment. Pardon d'avance si vous attendez une autre fic :/

Bonne lecture !

/0\0/0\

Chapitre 4 : Un pas en avant pour trouver l'amour.

La matinée se leva sur le petit village dans lequel Sorrento avait élu domicile le temps de sa transformation, et de sa potentielle rencontre amoureuse. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, les questions sur ce qu'il devait faire ne cessaient d'affluer. Kanon lui avait bien donné quelques conseils mais tout s'était enchainé tellement vite pour le Marinas qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir convenablement. Il savait qu'il n'était pas moche à regarder vu que tout le monde au Sanctuaire sous-marin le lui disait assez souvent, et qu'il était timide au point de toujours garder le silence même en cas de crises Poséidoniennes, mais comment savoir si Julian apprécierait ce comportement, s'il aurait même l'occasion de le rencontrer. Et puis cette transformation si brutale, l'absence soudaine du doux duvet de ses ailes qui lui caressaient constamment le dos, l'encourageait à réussir sa mission car il pourrait à la fois aimer Julian et recouvrer ses pouvoirs.

Un nouveau choc frappa le musicien, et si jamais il réussissait, qu'il gagnait le jeu de Kanon, comment expliquerait-il à l'héritier sa véritable nature sans provoquer la panique ? Car le mélomane devait se rendre à l'évidence, il était un monstre marin à l'apparence humaine, mais il n'appartenait pas pour autant à la race des hommes. De plus, ses attraits redeviendraient les mêmes, ses cheveux reprendraient leur tailles mi- longs crépus, ses yeux retrouveraient leurs couleurs améthystes. En gros il revêtirait le visage que le jeune humain avait vu de très près lors du naufrage du yacht. La Sirène serra la couverture contre lui en tremblant de peur. Il prit alors conscience de la gravité du pacte qu'il avait passé avec le Dragon des Mers. Kanon ne l'avait pas roulé dans la farine, il l'avait forcé à accepter une mission suicide.

Sorrento hésita un moment avant de finalement se résorber. Le mal était fait, il n'allait pas retourner chez le bleu pour demander remboursement. De toute façon, le lézard marin avait été très clair malgré ses airs changeants : un contrat se remplissait jusqu'au bout et était irrévocable. Le musicien pesta contre sa naïveté et partit prendre son petit déjeuner. Il tenta tant bien que mal d'éviter les œillades et les sous-entendus à peine dissimulés de certains clients, sur le fait qu'il était plutôt joli garçon à regarder, et partit se promener dans les rues.

-Tu doutes déjà de tes choix, petit Sorrento ? Susurra méchamment Kanon qui l'espionnait depuis son cristal. J'ai horreur que l'on doute de ma crédibilité. J'ai fait ça pour t'aider afin que tu m'aides en retour, idiot. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je veillerai personnellement à ce que tout cela se termine pour la bonne personne, en l'occurrence : moi.

De son côté, le mélomane parvenait à peine à se dégager des hommes qui lui tournaient autour depuis qu'il avait quitté sa chambre. Il marchait à présent dans les rues de la ville sans pour autant se diriger vers le manoir de Julian. En effet, il ne voulait pas arriver comme ça chez lui, l'effrayer et tout faire rater.

Le Marinas partit vers la place du village et fut surpris de se retrouver en plein marché. Les échoppes débordaient de victuailles fraiches du matin et colorées, et les marchands interpellaient chaque passants en leur présentant leurs plus beaux morceaux du jour. C'était assez difficile de suivre ce qui se passait avec autant de mouvement et de gens qui se précipitaient aux quatre coins de la place. Sorrento se retrouva happer au centre de la foule contre son grès. Cette situation ne le gênait pas particulièrement, même si les lieux peuplés n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé, mais il ne voyait nullement l'intérêt de sa présence ici.

-Alors mon petit monsieur, l'interpella une petite femme brune à forte poitrine, vous voulez acheter mes épices ? J'en ai en provenance des quatre coins du monde.

-Non merci c'est gentil, lui sourit-il. Je ne suis pas d'ici et j'ai une affaire très urgente à régler avant de repartir.

-Des gens pressés il n'y a que de ça ici, bouda faussement la marchande. Pressés de rentrer chez eux, de réussir leur vie, ou même de trouver leur moitié. C'est peut-être vos cas.

Les joues de la Sirène s'empourprèrent et un petit sourire taquin apparu sur ses lèvres. Oui c'était son cas à lui aussi. Il salua la commerçante et continua sa route sous les encouragements qu'elle lui adressait. Sorrento pensa intérieurement que les humains étaient vraiment différents. Les humains ?! Il venait d'établir l'un de ses premiers vrais contacts avec eux et ils n'avaient ni tué personne, ni provoqué la panique. Leur parler était comme s'adresser à un frère d'arme ou à Poséidon il n'y avait aucuns risques. Finalement, les idées de Kanon paraissaient raisonnées et justes.

« J'ai été stupide de penser un seul instant qu'il cherchait à me rouler alors qu'il faisait tout cela dans le but de montrer qu'il avait encore un bon fond, pensa Sorrento ».

Perdu dans ses pensées, Sorrento ne voyait pas qu'une bande de jeunes délurés imbibés d'alcool le suivait depuis un petit moment, de très mauvaises idées en tête. Ce n'est que lorsque son bras fut violemment tiré vers l'arrière que le musicien sentit enfin le danger qui le convoitait. Le Marinas se retourna et commença à se débattre. L'homme qui le tenait lui coinça les bras dans le dos et l'obligea à avancer dans une ruelle à l'écart du marché. Sorrento voulu crier mais un autre luron vint lui poser les mains sur la bouche de manière ferme. Son dos heurta un mur et il était maintenant face à ses geôliers de fortune. En croisant leur regard, le musicien commença à regretter l'absence de ses pouvoirs. Avec eux il aurait su les recadrer.

Le corps du Marinas tressaillit lorsqu'il entendit le rire de l'homme qui l'avait bâillonné, celui-ci se permettait de le dévisager de façon abjecte. Sa main passa entre les longues mèches fuchsias et effleurèrent lentement le cou du musicien qui se recula aussitôt. Son tortionnaire du moment tiqua et lui tira une épaisseur importante de cheveux pour le ramener vers lui, lui offrant par la même occasion un relent d'alcool en plein visage.

-Je crois que nous n'en avons pas terminé avec toi, tu n'es pas encore prédisposé à partir mais à te laisser faire.

-Tu as dû être bercé un peu trop près du mur pour t'obstiner alors qu'il ne veut pas, railla une voix derrière lui.

L'ivrogne pivota dans le but de recadrer celui qui avait osé le couper dans son monologue d'obscénités mais ce fut un poing d'une extrême violence qui l'accueillit à la mâchoire, la fracassant net sur le coup. Les autres ne surent quoi faire à cause de la rapidité du geste, si bien que le nouvel arrivant en profita pour également les mettre à terre. Leurs cris alertèrent un garde qui accourut, prêt à arrêter le malfaiteur. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et déclara qu'il n'avait fait rien d'autre que de l'auto-défense pour sauver Sorrento. L'homme lui demanda tout de même son nom pour une potentielle plainte, tandis qu'il embarquait ceux à terre, et fut choqué quand celui-ci lui répondit : « Aquario Hyoga ». L'officier bafouilla une rapide excuse qui fit rire le jeune homme. Ce dernier le salua et partit, après avoir attrapé la main du musicien. Il l'amena aux abords d'un petit parc, assez surpris de voir qu'il l'avait suivi sans rechigner, et l'invita à s'assoir à la terrasse d'un café.

-Tu t'en remets ? Lui demanda-t-il un peu inquiet. Tu n'as rien dis depuis tout à l'heure.

-Je vais bien. Merci d'être venu à mon secours, sourit timidement Sorrento. Ils m'ont pris par surprise, et je n'ai pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait que je me suis retrouvé contre ce mur.

-Tu n'as pas à te justifier, dit le blond. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu as été victime d'agression. Mais dis-moi, tu ne sais pas qu'il ne faut trop trainer dans ces rues-là ?

-Je ne suis pas d'ici, lui apprit le musicien. J'ignorais que je risquais quelque chose…

-Aller ne t'en veux pas, sourit l'autre en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. D'où viens-tu, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

Un lourd silence s'installa. Le blond avait posé la seule question piège à laquelle Sorrento n'avait pas pensé. Essayant de gagner du temps, le bafouillage fut sa seule arme possible. L'autre le regardait avec amusement et étonnement. Y avait-il une raison pour que la réponse soit si dure à formuler ? Il s'apprêtait à lui demander où était le problème lorsque son portable sonna. Il fit signe au musicien de ne plus parler, en tendant la paume de sa main vers lui, et entreprit de vérifier qui le contactait. Il décrocha avec un grand sourire.

-Oui ?... Euh là je suis en ville, à la terrasse d'un café, aux abords du parc, avec un jeune garçon… Non ce n'est pas une conquête ! Je l'ai sauvé d'une bande de joyeux lurons. T'es vraiment bête quand tu t'y mets, Julian !

Par respect pour Hyoga, Sorrento avait fait mine de ne pas écouter sa conversation. Mais le nom de Julian attira immédiatement son attention. La voix qui sortait de l'appareil était trop étouffé pour qu'il comprenne distinctement ce qu'elle disait. Toutefois, lorsqu'elle se mit à rire avec franchise, après qu'elle ait demandé à Hyoga s'il était avec une conquête, le Marinas l'entendit sans problèmes. Il reconnut l'intonation employée, marquée par un léger accent grec.

-Bon le phénomène, tu te sens mieux depuis que ton yacht a sombré ? Ah ça va alors si tu t'en es remis. Tu nous as foutus une de ces trouilles. On aurait fait quoi si tu t'étais noyé ? Hein ? Tu ne pouvais pas mourir car cet homme t'aurait sauvé ? Le prends pas mal, mais tu as du le rêver. Il n'y avait personne… Oui oui, je te crois, et si tu y tiens on ira sur la plage pour voir s'il n'y est pas… Bon j'irai tout seul vu que t'es occupé… Ok, à plus !

Le blond raccrocha en soupirant. Son ami s'obstinait à penser que quelqu'un, n'appartenant pas au vaisseau, l'avait sauvé de la noyade. Et pourtant, il n'y avait eu personne. Julian avait juste trop bu la tasse, et cela avait, sans doute, perturbé le cours de ses pensées.

-Je vais devoir rentrer. Si jamais tu souhaites que l'on poursuive cette conversation, passe me voir. Je ne suis pas dur à trouver, il te suffit d'aller au grand château des Solo, sur la falaise. Demande Hyoga Aquario à l'entrée, et je viendrais aussitôt. A moins que tu n'aies rien à faire et que tu veuilles venir. N'étant pas d'ici, on se chargera de te faire visiter.

-Si cela ne te dérange pas, je veux bien venir, sourit le soldat.

-Nullement, aller viens, je t'amène.

Hyoga paya rapidement les consommations qu'il avait commandées avant que Julian ne téléphone. Puis il amena son invité à sa voiture, une Aston Martin Vanquish couleur neige éclatante, garée dans un parking quelques rues plus loin. Le joyau de Poséidon se crispa à la vue du bolide, son dernier souvenir à bord de celui de Kanon n'ayant pas été fleurissant. Mais le blond le rassura en lui disant qu'il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de faire des excès.

C'est donc avec une vitesse réglementée que Hyoga amena son invité à la demeure des Solo. Ils se garèrent dans un coin de la grande cour, et Sorrento commença à se sentir mal à l'aise. L'immensité de la demeure était encore plus impressionnante vue de près. Certes le temple de Poséidon était encore plus majestueux, mais de voir une telle architecture, si travaillée et précise dans ses perspectives, avait de quoi couper le souffle. Dans un tel bâtiment, il ne retrouverait jamais Julian. Il suivit tout de même son nouvel ami qui avait déjà commencé à gravir les marches en pierres qui menaient à l'entrée. Le hall ressemblait à ceux des châteaux des contes de fées que Poséidon lui racontaient quand il était enfant : un grand tapis rouge qui menait à un grand escalier qui se fendait en deux ailes. Deux autres couloirs donnaient sur le corridor à l'aide de grandes ouvertures avec, ce qui semblaient être, les blasons de la famille Solo : Une sirène ailée, drapée dans une robe, déchirée, tenant un trident. Sorrento contempla la gravure un petit moment.

-Le trident est un petit clin d'œil à la divinité des mers que le père de Julian priait chaque fois qu'il partait en mer. Et la Sirène sert à montrer que la compagnie sait charmer pour amadouer la concurrence, mais qu'elle peut aussi s'avérer cruelle et sans pitié avec ceux qui tentaient de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

L'invité ne dit rien. Il opina juste légèrement. L'avis que se faisait le blond sur les Sirènes ne s'accommodait pas du tout avec sa personnalité sensible et, un tantinet, revêche quand on cherchait volontairement à l'offusquer. L'autre parlait péjorativement, mais tel était ce que son éducation lui avait enseigné: voir les Sirènes comme le mal, la mort imminente.

\- Monsieur Aquario ? L'interpella un majordome. Les représentants de l'assurance de la compagnie de monsieur Solo viennent d'arriver. Ils disent avoir beaucoup de travail et souhaitent rencontrer quelqu'un au plus vite.

\- Très bien, soupira le blond, je m'en occupe immédiatement. Excuse-moi...

\- Sorrento.

\- Sorrento, mais je vais devoir te laisser. On pourra reprendre notre discussion un peu plus tard. Ce petit contre-temps avec le yacht risque de coûter cher. A la fois pour les assureurs et pour l'entreprise. Tu peux rester et te promener si tu le souhaites. Je me débrouillerai pour te retrouver.

Là-dessus, Hyoga partit à la suite du majordome. Sorrento resta un moment sans bouger à contempler la gravure au-dessus de la porte. Puis il décida de s'engager dans un couloir et de se déplacer au hasard dans la demeure. Tout était immense et il se perdit vite. Il ne savait plus où était le grand hall principal et il n'y avait aucun majordomes ou femmes de ménage pour l'aider à se repérer. Le pauvre commençait à paniquer, à presser le pas en ouvrant chaque porte qu'il croisait et scrutant chaque couloir. La peur commençait à se lire sur son visage alors qu'il comparait la demeure à une grande cage en or dans laquelle il était à présent enfermé. Il était l'oisillon recroquevillé de terreur qui n'avait personne sur qui se reposer.

Dans son anxiété élevée, il ne vit pas l'homme qui venait de sortir au détroit d'un croisement. Ce dernier non plus ne réalisa pas la présence du mélomane et tous deux se percutèrent. Sorrento poussa un léger cri d'étonnement alors qu'il partait en avant sur le corps de l'inconnu. Il s'étala sur le torse de celui-ci et tenta tant bien que mal de se relever en bafouillant quelques excuses sur le fait qu'il ne regardait pas où il mettait les pieds. L'autre se contenta de rire en se remettant sur ses jambes. Il aida le musicien en lui prenant la main et lui adressa un grand sourire.

\- Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

\- Très bien, j'ai juste été un peu maladroit.

Ce n'est qu'après cette vague justification que Sorrento réalisa réellement qui était face à lui. Julian se tenait juste à portée de main, vêtu d'un long ensemble blanc sur lequel ses cheveux océans s'éparpillaient gracieusement. Il le scrutait du regard, ne le reconnaissant pas.

\- Pardonnez-mon indiscrétion mais c'est bien la première fois que je vous vois ici. Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Oh ! Je me nomme Sorrento et je suis ici car un dénommé Hyoga m'a sorti d'une situation un peu délicate.

\- Ah je vois, c'est vous la fameuse conquête avec laquelle il était attablé tout à l'heure.

\- Oui, enfin je ne suis pas une conquête dit-il en rougissant légèrement. Il m'a amené là-bas pour s'assurer que j'aille bien.

\- Ne cherchez pas à vous justifier, vous n'y êtes pour rien. Mais je vous en prie, tutoyez-moi. Les amis de Hyoga sont aussi les miens.

\- Alors tutoie-moi aussi, sourit le Marinas, si tu es mon ami il n'y a aucune raison d'être solennel.

\- Tu as raison. Quant à moi je me nomme Julian Solo. Alors Sorrento, qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans notre charmant petit patelin très mauvais pour l'accueil des touristes ?

\- Oh je suis juste là pour un petit séjour de trois jours. J'ai une chambre dans l'hôtel du village et c'est la première fois que je viens par ici.

\- Que dirais-tu de venir dormir ici ? Nous avons plein de chambres d'amis et ton petit voyage serait plus agréable en compagnie de gens que tu connais.

La Sirène était un peu gênée à l'idée d'accepter cette soudaine invitation. Et puis ce n'est pas comme s'il était un ami intime du blond. Ils avaient juste partagé un café sans commencer à raconter leur vie privée. Heureusement d'ailleurs vu que Sorrento s'était retrouvé piégé par une question pourtant banale à laquelle il n'avait pas répondu grâce à l'appel de Julian qui avait interrompu l'interrogatoire. Mais finalement il acquiesça quand le bleu lui reposa la question. Il avait au moins l'avantage de ne plus chercher de solutions pour l'approcher vu qu'ils allaient vivre sous le même toit.

Heureux de cette décision, le jeune entrepreneur l'escorta à une grande suite spacieuse et luxueuse richement meublée. Il lui fit faire le tour du propriétaire afin qu'il s'y retrouve et lui expliqua qu'en cas de problème, sa chambre était au bout du couloir. Sorrento le remercia alors qu'en son for intérieur, il pétillait de joie. Julian se réjouit en voyant l'état de son ami. Il le salua avant de repartir à ses affaires.

De son côté, Hyoga venait de terminer les siennes. Les assureurs avaient été des plus tatillons. Certains s'étaient amusés à chercher le moindre détail pour ne pas avoir à rembourser certains dégâts trop coûteux alors que d'autres disaient manquaient de ressources pour couvrir les pertes auprès des clients de la compagnie. La cohue des récriminations réunies avait grandement perturbé les pensées du blond qui ne savait plus s'il disait oui ou non aux bonnes personnes. Heureusement il avait su trouver un brin d'autorité et était parvenu à faire parler un notable à la fois.

A présent il avait besoin d'air, de se sortir de la tête tous les chiffres qui avaient défilé sous ses yeux. Ses pas le menèrent automatiquement vers la plage où le vent soulevait d'immenses vagues qui à eux deux venaient fouetter la roche. Les falaises avaient bien changé depuis qu'il vivait ici. Cette magnifique bande sablonneuse était autrefois entourée par des parois escarpées qui avaient fait sombrer des navires pirates aux temps où le phare n'était pas toujours allumé. Mais les intempéries ont tout détruis. La nature avait envoyé l'une de ses alliées les plus impitoyables pour un paysage : l'érosion. Celle-ci n'avait fait qu'une bouché du lieu, à coup de sable, de rafales, d'eau et de sel.

Le russe admirait le décor qui le changeait de sa Sibérie natale sans se douter qu'à quelques pas de lui, dans les rochers à cheval entre la plage et la mer, se trouvait Isaak. Ce dernier avait suivi toute la scène du naufrage et savait que les hommes du bateau se trouvaient dans la grande demeure qui dominait en hauteur. Il n'avait pas remarqué que Sorrento était parti. Il ignorait donc toutes les péripéties que son ami avait vécues. Mais le Kraken était inquiet. Aucune trace de Sorrento n'était à déplorer aux abords de l'épave et de la plage et son enquête auprès de l'engin avait été interrompue par l'arrivée des experts venus estimer les dégâts. Et puis de toute façon, Isaak ne supportait plus l'eau imbibée de mazout. Elle l'avait salit et il avait manqué de peu de s'empêtrer dedans. Maintenant il désespérait de ne pas voir son ami. Tant de choses le perturbaient la disparition inexpliquée de la Sirène, la colère de Poséidon qui planait autour de lui s'il ne faisait pas vite, et puis il y avait cette odeur si familière qui lui chatouillait le nez sans qu'il ne puisse mettre de nom dessus.

En parlant du dieu de la mer, celui-ci était en route vers le pilier de son protégé. La déité estimait qu'il avait des excuses à présenter pour son emportement excessif. Il devait expliquer calmement à Sorrento pourquoi il avait réagis comme ça tout cela avait été fait dans le but de le protéger pour qu'il ne revive pas la même catastrophe qui avait ébranlé tout le Sanctuaire.

Io qui passait par là au même moment salua respectueusement son maitre avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Si le vieil homme partait de ce côté, c'est qu'il avait l'intention de voir celui qui faisait l'école buissonnière. Aussitôt, Scylla fit demi-tour et interpella le dieu.

-Attendez, votre Majesté, s'écria-t-il.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Io ? Je suis pressé. Je dois aller voir Sorrento alors fais vite.

-Justement ! S'exclama le monstre aux six têtes qui réfléchissait intensément pour trouver une bonne excuse. Vous ne pouvez pas vous rendre auprès de lui car…il est…comment dire…il n'est pas encore remis de votre altercation ! Voilà ! Et vous voir arriver ainsi le rendrait encore plus tourmenté qu'il ne l'est déjà.

-Tu en es certain ?

-Oh oui ! Et je connais Sorrento quand il est dans cet état-là. Il devient très nostalgique et il sort aussitôt son instrument. Autant vous dire que le lyrisme de ses notes est tellement intense qu'il nous affecte nous aussi, les Marinas. Il serait donc judicieux de ne pas le pousser à cette extrémité.

-Tu as sans doute raison, soupira le dieu. Bien ! Je repasserai quand il se sera un peu plus calme.

La créature maudite par les dieux s'inclina tandis que Poséidon repartait un peu déçu. Dès qu'il eut quitté le champ de vision d'Io, celui-ci courut prévenir ses frères d'armes qu'ils avaient manqué de peu d'être découvert. Isaak devait vite ramener Sorrento avant que les choses ne se corsent.


End file.
